barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Rodney16
Hi, welcome to Barney Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Barney in Concert page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SonicHOG (Talk) 21:07, 4 April 2009 Hi Rodney I'm Kara Deca Jackson and I'm a huge Barney fan too No meaning to start anything but why do you erase the things i edit on some of my home video pages everytime I put the previews o them? Thanks for reverting the fake episodes of Season 14 we make a great team. --Bigteddy 20:23, June 7, 2010 (UTC) rodney listen i think theres a spammer on here named ybarneysucks and put a new page called barney sucks we need to get rid of him please look at that page. well you and barneyandhisfriends and bigteddy do im sorry please? im not kidding look at the discussion on the page barney wiki yes you got him off good job dude rock on I wonder if Dean Wendt is going to be the voice of Barney in the "Barney's Birthday Bash" show? -- Rodney16 20:43, August 12, 2010 (UTC) heey my favortia that min where shee is He will I know he will. --Bigteddy 00:36, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Do y'all know who's gonna be on there? I know I heard Barney Live in Concert Sally, Mike, BJ, Riff, and Baby Bop who else? 03:19, August 13, 2010 (UTC) I think Patty Writz will be the voice of BJ for this up-coming tour and hopefully someone can tell us how the opening to this show went. -- Rodney16 21:45, September 3, 2010 (UTC) hey rodney i have a question for the past 2 weeks i had an unregistered contributor page that had info on it and everything i edited now i just thanked masterarticakennedy for helping me out with the happy birthday barney page and now i have a brand new page what do you think happened? 14:14, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey can you tell me why they dont use the actual Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and Riff costumes for the Live In Concert show? I know i kinda dont want to see it anymore because of that and they jazzed up the show other than keeping an original feel to it... why? Barney's Biggest Fan 00:25, November 21, 2010 (UTC)Barney's Biggest Fan I agree that they should have used the same costumes from the show on this tour. They should have stuck to Barney's touring traditions and stuck with the same costumes like all the previous shows. They should do that on the next tour if ever there will be one. Movimationguy, April 24, 2013 Barney Goes to School Why is the page locked? There is plenty of info I wanna put down. MrSmartyMax 22:14, January 21, 2011 (UTC) The reason why I locked it is because some spammers say that Baby Bop was first appeared and it was made from Sony Wonder. -- Rodney16 09:49, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Well, of course Baby Bop wasn't in it, (did they even see it?) she wasn't made until next year with In Concert '91. Also, we should find a way to block those spammers, because the main page said that vandalism from anyone (fan or not) will not be tolerated! MrSmartyMax 13:24, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Also I'm not sure if this video was released on beta(max). But, I know that Baby Bop wasn't conceived until the followingf year, so either way, she wasn't there.MrSmartyMax 15:34, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Im sorry, I tried to edit the easy breezy day page and I made a mess of it with 2 useless templates added. I would like to remove them but I dont know how!!! Please help! (I'll be more careful going forward...)Erla7 00:28, February 26, 2011 (UTC) ok, figured it out and repaired the page i messed up (easy breezy day)... sorry for the bother. :) Erla7 00:40, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Can you please change the protection level to allow access to registered editors? They have asked for that several times on the talk page of the article. --1RichardHunt (talk) 03:40, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Main Page Hi. I rolled back your last change to the Main Page because it's causing a collision with the advertisement. —Scott http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32971/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (contact) 06:38, March 2, 2011 (UTC) REALLY hates me! He wants to include the speed up scenes, but I don't feel that they're necessary. But whoever this guy is still insists, like I said, he just hates me! How do we stop it MrSmartyMax 15:11, March 28, 2011 (UTC) What I mean is I've noticed a several years ago. Candidates for deletion There really shouldn't be a Participants in the Audience during the show on the wiki, since the characters don't have anything intersting to say or do, they just sit there (and watch). There should not be a Kristen's mom page because it doesn't offer any real information, and Kristen's mom is never seen on Barney. Movimationguy (talk) 15:27, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Movimationguy There are too many pages being made of things made up, and they're made by contributors with no accounts. Contributors with no accounts should not be allowed to make new pages on this wiki. Movimationguy (talk) 03:21, June 16, 2013 (UTC)Movimationguy song credit Hi Rodney! I'm glad to hear you appreciate this show. I have only just found several of the old episodes on Youtube and found my way here. I wrote 5 songs for Barney and Friends and wonder how to properly credit the songs. "Colors All Around" has my name there. I also wrote "You've Got to Be You", Listen When People Talk", "It's a Great Day!", and "You Can Do It" sung to the tune of Oh, Susanna. This was all back in 1996 - 7 and because Lyons Group bought the songs from me I don't sing them or record them myself. Recently, I noticed that someone on Youtube had very nice things to say about "It's a Great Day!" but I am not as savvy with all this posting and editing. What do I do to credit those songs? Jimrule 11:11, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Edits I want to know why everytime I edit something it either gets erased or changed and your username seems to be the one doing it. Am I doing something wrong when I edit things? Like the photos that I put up. They were from the episode. 20:25, April 25, 2011 (UTC)BeaKid BeaKid, this person and MrSmartyMax have taken over this site and are changing everything. wrong wrong wrong so time to hunt hunt hunt and change them. 78.105.229.165 Is being a douche bag MrSmartyMax 13:25, April 27, 2011 (UTC) You or SonicHOG must look at this]. MrSmartyMax 15:06, April 30, 2011 (UTC) I saw it. That spamming has got to STOP! Rodney16 15:11, April 30, 2011 (UTC) And what entries does this user mean? MrSmartyMax 15:14, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Tell the guy, we're! not! stalkers! MrSmartyMax 23:31, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Page protections Hey Rodney, I appreciate that you're trying to protect the site and stuff, but could you PLEASE just set the protections to "Block Unregistered/New Members"? Supergodzilla tried to edit the Super Singing Circus page and couldn't, because apparently only Admins can. If only admins can edit most of the pages, we'll scare people off. So, could you help switch the permission stuff, so people that aren't admins can edit the site too? After all, this is a community effort. -- SonicHOG 02:22, August 9, 2011 (UTC) You mean the Block Unregistered/New Members thing? I'll try. Rodney16 03:01, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi Kara my name is Marie, I was hoping you could add the images that I put on in the image gallery to the respective articles. The first image I added to this wiki is actually in the Barney Doll Throughout the years gallery it's the Barney Doll image form Barney Goes To School, it's in that gallery, I would LOVE if if you could put it in the Barney Goes to School aritcle! I would ALSO love it if you could put the image that I added to the Image Gallery it's called Barney Doll in Barney campfire sing along I would LOVE if if you could put that image in the Barney campfire singa along arctile! Well Kara please get back 2 me when you can Marie :) Rodney, I would like to contribute to the Backyard Gang pages, but they're all blocked. Can you change them to being protected where only registered users can edit them? I have many neat things and edits to put on BYG articles. ShyGuysToyBox (talk) 21:26, February 4, 2013 (UTC)ShyGuysToyBox Re: Itsanewme SUCKS! No problem! MrSmartyMax 17:44, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I can't: I'm not an admin. How am I supposed to delete them if I'm not an admin!? Becoming an Admin Hey Rodney, how do I become an admin on the site? - BarneyBJBabyBopandRiffFan November 6, 2011 Please make me an admin. MrSmartyMax 16:47, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, me too (sorry to nag you). - BarneyBJBabyBopandRiffFan November 11, 2011 Please make me an admin, and I'll help you. MrSmartyMax 03:47, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Long time no see! hi Pb79 18:37, December 19, 2011 (UTC) why did delete my photo Talk pages Talk pages are for leaving messages, not copy-and-pasting other articles. MrSmartyMax 22:54, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Closed Captions Hey, Rodney, I've seen "Having Tens of Fun!" with NCI's captions when aired on PBS. I also used to have the 1996 VHS of this episode. However, this tape had the episode re-captioned by the Caption Center at WGBH. And when Season 1 episodes "The Treasure of Rainbow Beard" and "Down on Barney's Farm" were re-released on VHS in 1997 and 1998, both of them had the short credits (much like Season 3's). Were these episodes re-captioned by the Caption Center WGBH Educational Foundation, like "Having Tens of Fun!", or did they retain their original NCI captions? FirePuppy 14:06, February 28, 2012 (UTC) For "The Treasure of Rainbow Beard" and "Down on Barney's Farm" when they were re-released on VHS they retain their original NCI captions. Rodney16 17:42, February 28, 2012 (UTC) This user is trying to add false information. I wanna be an admin so I can block them. --MrSmartyMax 03:23, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Why am I not an admin yet? --MrSmartyMax 03:30, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Spanish what spanish tapes do you have Pb79 17:05, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Sp Do you have the latin american version of Haciendo nuevos amigos (the spanish cover) Can you help me fill the list Barney y sus amigos page cause you have some episodes I dont Why aren't you doing anything about 71.245.252.104? Look at the things they've done! Pure TROLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLING --MrSmartyMax 12:08, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Thank you. Sorry, I was busy at the time. Rodney16 12:18, May 19, 2012 (UTC) I can catch trolls faster than you. But I'm unable to block them. If I were an admin, I could, so please... --MrSmartyMax 13:46, May 24, 2012 (UTC) you only care about getting badges and you add pointless stuff to pages and remove them later after you get the badges ...Pb79 18:01, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Updates and proposal Hi Rodney, I am getting in touch with you since you seem to be the most recently active admin here and have an amazing number of edits! We are working on a project to add more videos to Wikia, and as you probably have seen, enabled the related videos module on the side rail. We were curious if you would be interested in testing out our new video landing page, which you can seen in the screenshot I posted here. This is almost the exact design, and is available to test starting next wednesday. We would like to get your early stage feedback on this. Please let me know. I also noticed that your navigation hadn't been updated in a very long time (had the same one from when we used the Monaco skin), so I enabled the new nav here. You can learn more about editing it . We also have a team that helps with designing wiki wordmarks and skin. Would you like their help? Please let me know! --Sarah (help forum | blog) 00:13, August 15, 2012 (UTC) : HI there, Just wanted to let you know we enabled the new video page . Let me know what you think! Sarah (help forum | blog) 19:53, August 23, 2012 (UTC) That user thinks Wipeout is a part of Barney, but it isn't, really. --MrSmartyMax 12:38, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Being a better admin Hey Rodney, I just want to say that I'm rather disappointed in how easily you snap at vandalism. Now, I understand how annoying it is, but it's important to keep calm when dealing with vandalism and unnecessary changes. Now, don't get me wrong, I appreciate that you, Scott, and the others are keeping the site safe when I'm not around, but when you snap at other members, it gives the site a bad image (being a Barney fan site, we already have a bit of a sour image to those who aren't fans of the purple guy). I hate to say this, but if you keep this up, you might not be an admin anymore. So, all I ask is for you to try not to get upset so easily with vandals and/or other members. Thanks, SonicHOG (talk) 16:34, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Season 2 I think "Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose" was the first Season 2 episode filmed because the producers hired a younger cast member while a flowerpot replaced the tire swing shown in the previous season. A bench was also shown in the previous season in the rhyme: "Diddle, Diddle, Dumpling" and the camera zoomed in slowly to Barney as a plush at the end. ThomasandFriendsLover 22:44, (UTC) You should block this user while you have the chance! --MrSmartyMax 14:15, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Where were you when I needed you the most? MrSmartyMax 19:36, January 28, 2013 (UTC) 'Ey, Rodney, I would like to make some edits (like add pictures to the gallery, fix mistakes, etc) to the Barney & the Backyard Gang videos, but they're all (with the exception of Rock with Barney) protected from editing. Baby Bop In case you're wondering, this user named Leviathan 89 deleted that page because of "Spam" MrSmartyMax 23:58, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Couldn't you restore that page yourself? I can't do it because I'm not an admin. --MrSmartyMax 00:01, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Someone must have renamed the Baby Bop page "Kidz Bop" and replaced all the information on the page. It's restored now. Barneyandhisfriends (talk) 02:20, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Help me out here!! Some IP address is now deciding to vandalize this wiki because their previous account was apparently blocked a while ago. I was wondering if you could block them, I'd appreciate it, AND MAKE ME AN ADMIN WHILE YOURE AT IT --MrSmartyMax 16:47, March 4, 2013 (UTC) WHY AREN'T YOU DOING ANYTHING ABOUT IT? MrSmartyMax 19:18, March 16, 2013 (UTC) This Cthulhu-Cow just won't let up! Look what he's done! --MrSmartyMax 17:07, March 18, 2013 (UTC) That Cthulhu-Cow needs to stop MrSmartyMax! Rodney16 (talk) 19:06, March 18, 2013 (UTC) HELP ME! HELP! The Cthulhu Cow persists. He won't stop changing messages on talk pages. WHY AREN'T YOU DOING ANYTHING ABOUT IT? --MrSmartyMax 17:04, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Just block him, er... her alrady! They don't deserve a chance! --MrSmartyMax 17:16, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, these users are difficult to track down, because they just keep switching IPs on us. That would be a problem. --MrSmartyMax 17:32, March 19, 2013 (UTC) 151.46.199.185 sucks Help me, this asshole just wont give in. --MrSmartyMax 13:37, March 25, 2013 (UTC) :I would agree with him, that ip user is making vandalism edits which aren't legitimate as I saw through his contributions. The IP "151.46.199.185" needs to be blocked from here for a while.--MuppeTickeler (talk) 21:59, March 26, 2013 (UTC) :Update: :It's the ip 151.31.152.247 that hasn't been blocked. The other one was already blocked by the way so wrong ip vandal report.--MuppeTickeler (talk) 22:01, March 26, 2013 (UTC) I understand, but whoever he says he is, he'll running out of IPs soon. --MrSmartyMax 19:50, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Nice job! you not only protected the page from MOO-MOO but you also protected it from me! --MrSmartyMax 19:52, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Protecting pages Hi Rodney, While I appreciate you protecting pages, could you perhaps not block off members from editing the site. What I do is set the "edit page" bit to "Ban non-registered users," but set the "Move page" option to "Admins only." This way, while only admins can move the page, most members (registered ones) can edit the pages as normal. In addition, could you try not to completely lose it when someone's spamming? One of the parts of being a great admin is remaining calm (most of the time) during times of crisis. Could you try to be a bit more patient about this? It will mean a lot to me and to the members of this site. -- SonicHOG (talk) 21:10, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Do it yourself. What are you, like, some fairy princess? You're an admin. MrSmartyMax 16:55, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Recent vandalism Hi, I'm ember of the Volunteer Spam Task Force, a group dealing with vandalism and spam Wikia-wide. Seeing that this wiki experiences recurrent vandalism, I strongly advise against taking a militant stance against and arguing with vandals—this only provides feedback and encourages them to continue it. The best is to simply revert, block and ignore, until they decide it is not worth it any longer. Cheers, TK-999 (talk) 13:09, April 6, 2013 (UTC) OK, I'll try. Rodney16 (talk) 14:20, April 6, 2013 (UTC) I will not stand for all this vandalism. I have to be an admin, NOW. --MrSmartyMax 19:38, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Help me out here! 78.86.80.26 is being an asshole! You need to block them right away! MrSmartyMax 15:32, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Someone is making a blog about the recent attacks that this Cthulhu Cow makes. And that was being attacked, too. --MrSmartyMax 15:11, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Rodney, please take notice, there is a lunatic on the wiki named MuppeTickeler, who keeps ruining the Kids for character page,and maybe even other pages with edits that have nothing to do with Barney, or that aren't really necessary Movimationguy (talk) 20:04, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Movimationguy :Please do not, there's other characters besides barney in the video. Not just barney and the gang.--MuppeTickeler (talk) 20:14, June 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Rodney, to make you aware that Movimationguy has made false reports about me. I looked in the video and there's like cartoon characters based on the special. It's not only Barney and Muppets. I would recommend talking with him about the characters on that video.--MuppeTickeler (talk) 20:17, June 12, 2013 (UTC) I should tell you something else, Rodney. Please keep an eye out for contributors with no accounts. There have been some contributors who have been making false edits on pages, by adding either Barney videos, episodes, or kids that don't exist, and have been made up. Please keep an eye out for those labeled as "A Wiki contributor" and the edits they've made, to see if they're vandalizing in any way. Movimationguy (talk) 00:39, June 13, 2013 (UTC)Movimationguy Rodney, STEPHEN123 made edits to my user page which I won't tolerate. I left a message on his talk page, but I'm not sure what good it'll do. Movimationguy (talk) 22:13, July 11, 2014 (UTC)User:Movimationguy. Try blocking him, Movimationguy. Rodney16 (talk) 22:55, July 11, 2014 (UTC) How do I do that? Movimationguy (talk) 01:25, July 12, 2014 (UTC)User:Movimationguy Vandalism Hey Rodney! I'm Brandon, a community member on Wikia's Community Support team. I noticed that you've been having vandalism here that the VSTF is helping out with. I also noticed that you've had some unnecessary reactions to that vandalism. Here, here, here. here, and here are all examples of counterproductive reactions to vandalism. The reason they're counterproductive is because you're giving the vandal exactly what they want: attention. That's the only reason anyone vandalizes a website; it's a glorified way of shouting "hey everybody, look at me!" I would encourage you to not feed the trolls and refrain from giving them attention. When you give them that attention, they'll come back for more. You need to learn to ignore them. The best way to do that is to follow three simple steps for dealing with vandalism: block, revert, and ignore. First, you block the vandal (be it the account or IP). When you block them, don't leave an over-the-top block reason. Just say "Vandalism," or nothing at all. Once you've blocked them, revert the edits. When doing so, refrain from over-the-top edit summaries. Just say "reverting vandalism," or say nothing at all. Finally, ignore it. That's the big part that I think is tripping this wiki up. All you need to do for vandalism is block the user and revert their edits. You don't need to have discussions about it, and you certainly don't need to leave them messages about it. Just do the clean up and go about your business like nothing ever happened. Those three steps should help decrease the amount of times a vandal repeatedly hits this wiki. Beyond that, if you need any additional help, feel free to contact the VSTF who can help you with reverting and blocking vandalism, and setting up ways that the vandals can't edit here anymore. I hope you found this helpful! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 20:41, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Harry's message of Barney I guess Luci made an appearance once more in season two, because she was the oldest of her friends. I guess Kathy's dad and grandpa were in heaven. When Amy never appeared on Barney & Friends, I'm sure she was still Michael's younger sister. I guess Luci and Tina's abuela (grandma in Spanish) was in heaven too. Too bad Shawn never made a cameo appearance in Sing and Dance with Barney. Perhaps because Barney uninvited him to a party. I guess the creators never thought of a ninth episode of Barney & the Backyard Gang. I guess the creators never wanted Adam, Amy, Joseph, Jennifer or A.J. to be on Barney and Friends either. How come David and Kelly never made more appearances? Sometimes I guess Luci and Tina's parents were divorced. Tina's mom may've only appeared in Barney's campfire Sing-Along, but I bet she was Luci's mom too. When there were no more appearances of Michael and Amy's parents, I'm sure they had the same parents. Too bad Kenneth only made eight appearances of season three. Get rid of this user! This naughty user, Happy_hack, wrote an offensive message to my user talk page, which also had 101% nothing to do with the Barney Wiki. And now this user is making sockpuppet accounts like Bamero. Please ban both of these accounts off the Barney Wiki. Thank you. Thanks 4 giving me the welcome. I just nobody takes off my pics based on condition. Growingpains321 (talk) 19:40, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Chat Room I know this may sound stupid for me to ask in regards to how I'm not exactly new here and all, but I must ask, is there a chat room or forum of sorts for me to join up and talk with others at this Wiki at? I had a few things I'd personally like to bring up but had nobody here to directly talk with. The GLORIOUS one!!! (talk) 23:36, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Lavender's Blue Hello Rodney! Can you finish the Lavender's Blue page and do the lyrics of this? Janellelanuzo (talk) 00:02, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Hi, Im Georgewright4 and um what happened to the pages i edited? Love To Read With Barney page Is it ok if I make a few edits for that page? Cause there is some info that needs to be added. Like the fact that Luci's name was in the credits, even though there was no clip from "The Exercise Circus!". Just thought I'd add that part in the trivia. How long have they been giving this show! The Best Of Barney What's up Rodney? I was just wondering what you thought of The Best Of Barney? Cause what you saw in the talk page, that was just how I felt it should've been. But what are your thoughts? Kamonde.price (talk) 22:52, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Hi. Remember Me? United Kingdom article Rodney..... I believe you should know this..... That UK article? That is MY business, sure, you created it, but, you should know I love the UK, because of my idol Danielle Nicholls! I had my heart set on the UK !!!!! But then, you started an article!!!!! Let me do the research, I'm the British expert and in return, I can do articles on the four main countries of the United Kingdom, England, Northern Ireland, Wales and Scotland. Trust me! I know all of England like the back of my hand! P.S. Barney was aired in English there on GMTV Kids, and knowing that was because it was before Diggit aired and right before CiTV started up Sunday morning continunity later on in the morning. Winxgirl34 (talk) 17:39, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Sorry. Rodney16 (talk) 18:43, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Hi, Rodney16. Just one little favor. Can you please not delete anything I say on my talk page? I'm allowed to have opinions too, ya know. All I'm asking is for you to stop deleting whatever I say on my talk page. Thanks. --90'skid346 (talk) 22:36, September 7, 2014 (UTC) I hope it's ok that I used the photo from Ship Ahoy for the Let's Go On An Adventure page. --90'skid346 (talk) 01:54, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Rodney16, on the More Barney Songs page, I added that extra information for a reason. Dr. TickTock was mentioned in that video, at the scene when Baby Bop found her pink watch that he and BJ made for her. I'm dead serious. Just watch it again, and you'll see what I'm talking about. Also, this was truly the only time Barney's Closet had a major role. Just thought I'd let you know. --90'skid346 (talk) 03:26, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Vandals Hi there. I couldn't help but notice the message you send to that last vandal, Thewigglesrock2‎‎. While I can understand your frustration, cursing him out is not the best course of action. If anything, it's giving that user exactly what he wants: to get under your skin. By getting angry with him, he has basically achieved his goal. From personal experience, I've found that nothing gets to a vandal more than the fact that they cannot get to you by remaining calm. If you're not riled up, they get frustrated since their plan is not working and they will most likely leave out of boredom :-) If another vandal were to strike in the future, the best course of action would be to message your local administrator and if they're not around, you can contact the VSTF, who will step in if necessary. Kind regards. Lady Lostris (talk) 14:08, October 9, 2014 (UTC) :There's nothing wrong with giving a user a warning. It was merely the choice of your words that could've perhaps been a little less ... hostile ^^". However, you're more at home on this wiki than me, so it's obviously your choice. I just thought to share my experience in dealing with vandals. Regardless of how many there are or how many times your wiki gets attack, they're always after the same thing and that's to anger you. Deny them that and they can never win, especially not since undoing vandalism is really easy and there will always be people willing to help you out. Lady Lostris (talk) 14:20, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Are you doing ok? What's up, man? I noticed there was a moron trolling on this page? Well, hopefully you've blocked him for good. Those Internet trolls are straight up retarded. --90'skid346 (talk) 04:01, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Would it be alright if I added some more info on the page about Barney himself? --90'skid346 (talk) 22:38, October 17, 2014 (UTC) EMERGENCY, EMERGENCY! Apparently we have yet another low-life messing with this page. --90'skid346 (talk) 21:33, November 16, 2014 (UTC) The problem is I'm not an Admin anymore. Rodney16 (talk) 22:11, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Oh, really? How come? --90'skid346 (talk) 22:55, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Hi it's DK2016 Why Are You Deleting Some Edits I Made And Paint It Purple And Riff's Clubhouse (DK2016 (talk) 13:28, January 20, 2015 (UTC)DK2016DK2016 (talk) 13:28, January 20, 2015 (UTC)) Reversions The photos you were reverting has realistic brightness as the Barney shows were recorded in real life in the stage with cameras. I know you feel they are too bright, but I need to ask you to think carefully before reverting because I'm trying the best that I could to make it not too bright but to make it to where it looks real.Muzzarino 02:26, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Hey Rodney! Yes, I saw HarryLewis123's edits too. He's globally blocked now for some reason btw. Also, I know that guy from another wiki that I go on all the time. I'll ask Huge Barney Fan or Barneyandhisfriends to delete those pages Harry made. EmberPrismDX 20:59, April 2, 2015 (UTC)